1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a monolithic integrated circuit and use of a semiconductor switch.
2. Description of the Background Art
If a monolithic integrated circuit has many digital and/or analog subcircuits, these subcircuits, even when not in use, generate a significant leakage current, which in battery-supplied circuits results in a shortening of the operating time with one and the same battery. To lengthen the operating time, it is possible to turn off unused subcircuits from the voltage supply and to turn them on again only when these are needed.